The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbascum luridiflorum plant known as ‘Blue Lagoon’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blue Lagoon’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Harkstead, Ipswich, Suffolk, United Kingdom. The overall objective of the breeding program was to create a cultivar of Verbascum that has a strong plant and growth habit combined with blue flowers. ‘Blue Lagoon’ was selected in September of 2009 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from a cross made in summer of 2008 between two unnamed, proprietary plants of the Inventor as the parents; the female parent designated as VS08028 and the male parent designated as VS07035.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the Inventor in Harkstead, Ipswich, Suffolk, United Kingdom in summer of 2009. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.